


cause you’re too sexy beautiful and everybody wants a taste

by melodypond_thewomanwhomarriedme



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Don’t look at me like that you KNOW it happened at one point, F/M, In which the doctor learns what it’s like to be married to river, a bit of plot, a bit of smut, console smut, or repeatedly idk what’s your tea, river is just...river
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 12:16:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14694054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodypond_thewomanwhomarriedme/pseuds/melodypond_thewomanwhomarriedme
Summary: Well, this is rubbish.They’ve been here for three hours and he’s only managed to dance with her once. It seems that River has caught the eyes of all the men and most of the women in the room, because suddenly there’s more people that have danced with her than haven’t. Of course, he doesn’t blame them - River is, well, River - but given that he’s her husband and her date he’d have thought she would at least pay more attention to him than to anybody else.





	cause you’re too sexy beautiful and everybody wants a taste

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy you heathens.

She’s beautiful.

River is always beautiful- she’s just one of those women that could wear a garbage bag and still manage to look sexy - but _god_ , when she’s donning that blood red, floor-length, figure-hugging satin dress that shows off her amazing body, the only word to cross the Doctor’s mind is _sinful_.

The images in his head are anything but holy.

“Close your mouth, sweetie, or you’ll catch flies.” She teases gently as she makes her way down the steps in impossibly high stilettos that match the colour of her dress.

He flushes at being caught but she only smirks, raising her hands to his chest to fix his bow tie gently. She smooths her hand over his jacket and peers up at him, smiling appreciatively.

“You look good,” she murmurs, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

“You look _amazing_ , wife.” he answers, drawing out the title - he still can’t believe it. He’s married to _River Song_.

She raises her eyebrows and chuckles as he presses three quick kisses to her lips.

“Okay, sweetie,” she places her hand on his chest to stop him from distracting her. “Mind telling me where we’re going?”

“It’s a ball,” he answers, and when she continues to look at him expectantly he continues in a rushed tone of voice, “Well, it’s a - um, celebration for uh - there’s this corporation, and they throw parties and -”

“You have no idea do you?”

“Well, I - no, of course I -” he sputters as she watches with amusement smiling fondly. Her smile widens as he pouts and asks, put out, “Does it matter?”

“I guess not,” she smiles widely at him and he can’t help but return the smile even though his face is still all red. She grabs his hand, holding it firmly in hers as she heads for the door. “Come on, sweetie, you owe me a dance.”

Oh, he plans to spend the entire night on his feet.

*

Well, this is rubbish.

They’ve been here for three hours and he’s only managed to dance with her _once_. It seems that River has caught the eyes of all the men and most of the women in the room, because suddenly there’s more people that _have_ danced with her than haven’t. Of course, he doesn’t blame them - River is, well, _River_ \- but given that he’s her _husband_ and her _date_ he’d have thought she would at least pay more attention to him than to anybody else.

He watches with a scowl as the song ends and yet another tall, muscular guy offers her his hand. She smiles wide and accepts without hesitation and the Doctor can’t help but deepen his scowl. Apparently not.

He narrows his eyes at the dancing couple, sipping his fruit juice miserably. A couple of women hesitantly approach him but he waves them off, too annoyed to give them his attention. His eyes are for River, and right now she’s twirling around on the dance-floor with Muscular Guy. The Doctor doesn’t like him. Or anyone else that dances with River.

He huffs as Muscular Guy twirls River out of his arms, the skirt of her dress billowing around her feet. Muscular Guy catches her in his arms again and dips her back. The delighted smile on her face catches the light of the chandelier that hangs high above the room.

Well, at least she’s enjoying herself. He can’t begrudge her a little fun when her days are spent locked in a prison cell because of him.

Still, he can’t help but glare as Muscular Guy tugs on her hips to pull her closer, and she makes no attempt to resist, resting her hands against his chest. She looks up at him with sparkling eyes and a playful smile as they sway together. It’s revolting.

The Doctor makes a strangled noise at the back of his throat, ignoring the strange looks he’s getting from the people around him. He pointedly ignores them, telling himself he’s _not_ jealous, because he has no right to be. River Song can do whatever the hell she likes, and he’s _not_ going to let it affect him. He just doesn’t like the thought of other people touching her, or her dancing with every other man in the room when she’s supposed to be dancing with _him_ , or her giving everyone else that sinful smile as she sways, or -

Damn. He can’t even deny it anymore.

The song ends and he looks back just in time to see River press a lingering kiss to Muscular Guy’s cheek, letting him go with a flirty smile. Another man comes up eagerly and offers his hand but she rebuffs him, a little distracted as her eyes search the dance-floor. She’s looking for someone, he realises, and as her eyes catch his he realises that she had been looking for _him_.

Like he’d want to dance with anybody else.

She immediately makes her way towards him, stopping only to lift a glass of champagne from the tray of a passing waiter. Several men and women turn to ogle her appreciatively and he glares at them. She’s _finally_ paying attention to him and he’s not going to be happy if they ruin that. River, of course, knows _exactly_ what she’s doing, and her hips swing distractingly from side to side as a smirk takes over her full lips.

She frowns slightly and it’s a few moments before he realises that it’s because he’s still scowling at everyone. He pastes a smile on his face as she gets closer, determinedly ignoring the possessive voice in the back of his mind that’s telling him _stake_ _your claim, Doctor_.

His eyes travel down her form, lingering slightly too long at her cleavage. He can’t help it - the skin of her chest is flushed and sweaty and his mouth waters slightly as he imagines licking away the beads of sweat from her body. He swallows roughly, averting his gaze to the dance-floor as she finally reaches him. Clearing his throat, he takes another sip of his apple juice before he speaks.

“Having fun?”

It comes out more bitter and colder than he’d intended. So much for appearing cool and collected.He’s still not meeting her gaze but he can see her frowning out of the corner of his eye, clearly confused at his tone.

“Is something wrong, sweetie?”

The endearment only serves to make him angrier, made worse by the hand she places on his shoulder. He tenses beneath her touch and she jerks her hand away as though it’s been burnt - he hasn’t rejected her touch like that since... ever.

“Doctor, what -”

“I’m fine, River.” He says coolly.

“No you’re not.” She replies calmly.

“Yes I am.”

“No you’re not.”

“Yes I am.”

“Then why won’t you look at me?” She demands.

He scoffs at the question and shakes his head. She hasn’t realised that all he’s been doing tonight is looking at her. _She’s_ the one who hasn’t spared him a second glance since they got to this god awful ball.

“Look at me, Doctor.”

He stubbornly refuses to meet her gaze for a full minute before sighing and turning to her, meeting her eyes full on. He softens his glare at the sadness he sees and swallows guiltily, knowing that he’s responsible for it. She opens her mouth to speak but before she can even get a syllable out they’re interrupted by a dapper-looking man with a dazzling smile.

He looks away again, the fire returning to his eyes as Dapper Man asks River for a dance. He sees her hesitate for a moment, still looking at him in concern and he sighs, realising what a selfish prick he’s being. It isn’t her fault that she’s too attractive for her own damn good.

“We’ll talk later,” he promises, muttering low enough so that only she can hear him.

She gives him another quick once over as if to gauge how serious the problem is before nodding quickly.

“Later,” she agrees, shooting him a small smile before accepting Dapper Man’s outstretched hand.

He watches her go, wondering what in the world he’s going to say to her later.

*

It’s almost an hour later when she approaches him again, asking to be taken back to Stormcage. Another hour of watching other men move with her on the dance-floor. Another hour of watching other people admire the way her hips sway and her legs move and her hair shines as it catches the light. She stumbles back to him, laughing almost drunkenly even though she’d only had two glasses of champagne. She’s sweaty and flushed and a few ringlets have escaped her elegant updo, framing her face while some strands stick to her neck.

When she reaches him, he’s feeling disgruntled, amused and turned on all at once. Without any warning, her hand reaches out and grabs his neck, tugging him down towards her face.

“Take me home, sweetie.” She purrs in his ear, turning her head to capture his lips.

He doesn’t respond to her kiss, keeping his lips tightly sealed against her mouth and she pulls away, annoyed and confused. He doesn’t explain himself, just takes her hand and pulls her gently in the direction of the Tardis. She doesn’t attempt to speak to him but he can feel the confusion radiating off of her.

Once they’re in the Tardis, she shuts the door behind her and folds her arms, tapping her high-heeled foot impatiently. He pays her no mind, moving immediately to the console and typing in the coordinates to Stormcage.

“Doctor,” she almost growls dangerously, “You promised we would talk later. This is later. What is the matter with you?”

The Tardis lands but he doesn’t answer her question. She stalks over to the console, activating the invisibility shields and turning towards him again. Seeing his hardened gaze, she softens her own and rests a hand on his neck, stroking the skin there softly.

Suddenly he’s pulling her in for a bruising kiss, biting and sucking roughly. Their tongues fight for dominance as the Doctor tries to squash down the primal urge to just _possess_. His hands slide in her hair, holding her head tightly and firmly in place as his lips move over hers, forcing her to bend backwards slightly with the force of his kiss. She grips the lapels of his jacket tightly to maintain her balance, giving as good as she’s getting.

When they part, both panting heavily, the Doctor notes with satisfaction that her lips are swollen and bruised. She’s wearing the marks of his kiss and he can’t help but feel smug about it because out of everyone she’s danced with tonight, _he’s_ the only one who gets to kiss her in the end.

She shoots him a strange look. “Of course you’re the only one I kiss, Doctor, what’s gotten into you?”

He flushes - he really has to stop thinking out loud around her. He mumbles incoherently and she raises an eyebrow before realisation dawns and a gleeful smile replaces the frown.

“Doctor, are you _jealous_?” She makes no attempt to hide the amusement in her voice.

“What?” He squeaks, blushing even further. “N-no, I’m not _jealous_ , River -”

“Oh, but you _are_!” She says, smile widening even further at his incoherent mumbling. “You’re angry that I didn’t glue myself to your side all evening, and now you’re pouting like a-”

“Well, of _course_ I’m pouting!” He snaps before he can stop himself. She raises her eyebrows and smiles triumphantly as he continues, desperate to defend himself. “I just got _married_ and took my _wife_ dancing for our _honeymoon_ and she spent the entire night dancing with everyone but me!”

“Wait - _honeymoon_?”

He rolls his eyes, sighing. She’s missing the _point_.

“Honestly, River -”

“Doctor, when are you exactly?” She interrupts.

“We’re married!” He says, looking at her with a frown. “I told you that when we got here, wife.”

“Yeah, well, given that that’s how you greet me three quarters of the time when you pick me up, it really isn’t telling, Doctor.”

He frowns. Now he has to greet River with ‘we’re married!’ every time he picks her up from Stormcage. Rubbish.

“How long have we been married?” She asks instead, pulling his attention back to her.

“Oh, yeah, er - three days, give or take a few hours,” he grins at her. “Wife.”

She shakes her head. “Oh, Doctor, you really are an idiot.”

“Hey!”

“I’ve been in Stormcage for almost four decades now, sweetie.” She explains gently and his eyes widen comically. “You’ve got the wrong River.”

“Oh,” he says, deflating slightly before a thought occurs to him and he perks up again. “Wait - don’t distract me! You’ve been married to me for over thirty _years_ and you still danced with -”

“Oh, sweetie.” She reaches a hand up to pat his cheek lightly, stroking his skin softly. “I forget how young you are sometimes.”

She’s wearing that sad, melancholic smile again, the one he hates because he can see so clearly how much pain being with him is causing her, so he ignores it resolutely and speaks again.

“Don’t change the subject, River!” He says, wagging an impatient finger at her. “What kind of wife -”

“Oh, don’t be so old-fashioned, Doctor.” She rolls her eyes. “It’s the way we flirt - you know, like foreplay.”

“ _Foreplay_?” He repeats dumbly. “That’s rubbish - foreplay is supposed to be fun and watching you with other people isn’t _fun_ , it makes me want to -”

She looks both amused and intrigued by what he’s about to say and he cuts off abruptly because suddenly he’s understanding why it’s their foreplay. Nothing makes him want to take control more than watching River flirt and tease others - and nothing makes River more excited than when he takes control.

“Mmm,” she hums idly, leaning against the console enticingly and licking her lips. “Want to what, Doctor?”

It’s a challenge he’d be foolish not to accept.

He swallows, eyes raking over her curves. She looks like a goddess and he’s the luckiest man alive. His gaze darkens as his eyes travel down to her chest, past those hips and over those long legs, ending in those bloody sinful high heels.

He allows the image of her in _just_ those heels, legs wrapped around his back as he moves over her and he licks his lips in anticipation.

He approaches her with confidence he never knew he had and presses her against the console, leaning into her personal space. He moves closer to her until their lips are a breath apart and her lips part in an almost absent-minded way. He doesn’t think twice before his tongue snakes past his lips and into her mouth. She moans as she sucks on his tongue enthusiastically, entangling it with her own. This whole scene feels amazingly sexy - kissing her with just his tongue, keeping his lips just slightly out of reach.

When they part, even more aroused than before, his hands start running down her body to stop at her waist, already starting to bunch the satin material up.

His voice is low and commanding in her ear and she tilts her head back in pleasure, “You’re not allowed to move. You’re not allowed to come. You’re not allowed to touch me or yourself unless I say so. Do you understand?”

Holy fuck. She almost comes right there.

Realising that he’s waiting for an answer, she nods frantically and clutches the edge of the console, waiting.

“Good girl.” He whispers, pressing an open-mouthed kiss to the base of her throat.

Her chest is heaving as he moves lower, tasting her sweat and swiping his tongue across the exposed tops of her breasts. He licks and sucks and nips lightly until her knees are weak and her skin is reddening slightly as little mewls of pleasure escape her mouth.

He kneels down in front of her, bunching the rest of the material around her waist. He indicates that she needs to hold her skirt up and she obliges, parting her legs and revealing her glistening center.

His bad girl hadn’t worn knickers, as usual. Good. He’s getting impatient and another garment isn’t exactly what he wants.

He knows she’s watching, so he breathes her scent in deeply and licks his lips. He eyes her folds as if he can’t decide where to start and smirks at the frustrated groan that escapes her lips. She doesn’t move but he can tell that her restraint is wearing off by the way her breathing becomes shallower and her thighs start shaking.

He brings a hand up to stroke her folds lightly, groaning when he feels how wet she is - her thighs are damp and his fingers slides easily across her, coating his digits with her wetness. He strokes her, never making any move to increase the pressure as he teases her gently and her restraint snaps. She grinds her hips into his hand, moaning loudly when two - no, three fingers slip easily inside her.

As suddenly as they enter they’re gone, and she almost cries at the loss. When her vision refocuses again the Doctor is sucking on his fingers, on his feet again, but his eyes are angry.

“I told you not to move.” He says lowly.

Damn, she’s forgotten how merciless he is when he’s fucking her like that. She swallows roughly, panting out heated breaths.

“I’m sorry,” she gasps out. “I’m sorry, Doctor, please -”

But her back is against the console before she can even blink. He towers over her, face contorted in fury as his hands grab her legs and wrap them around his waist. His trousers are still on but he pays no mind, pressing his clothed cock against her bare center roughly as she moans.

“You’re not to move.” He repeats, starting to circle his hips against her. “You’re not to come. You’re not to touch me, or yourself unless I give you permission. Am I clear?”

The material of his trousers rubs _just_ so at her clit and she cries out, her head hazy from the pleasure that’s taking over. All her concentration is put into ensuring that her hips don’t jerk up against him each time he grinds down onto her.

“Answer me, River.”

He grinds harder down on her, stimulating her clit and it takes everything not to push him down and ride him fast. Instead, she moans out a breathless ‘yes, _yes_ , Doctor!’ and he takes it as an answer.

He stops the movement of his hips, moving away just enough to unzip his trousers and free his erection. He bends forward, whispering, “Don’t come.” into River’s ear before he enters her roughly and begins fucking her hard and fast, not caring how rough he is with her.

She’s panting and moaning and crying out from under him, throwing her head back in pleasure as he slams his hips against hers but he can barely hear her over the blood rushing in his ears. She’s warm and wet and tight around him and he can’t see anything else but River. She’s wanton and beautiful and so, _so_ sexy - and she’s _his_.

It’s that last thought that makes him lose control, hips jerking randomly against hers but he holds back, because he needs her to -

“Please,” she begs, “Please, Doctor, I can’t -”

He doesn’t answer, just continues fucking her hard, moving her legs up his back so he can hit that spot deep inside her that makes her scream.

“Doctor, please let me -”

“You’re _mine_.” He growls against her neck, licking up every drop of sweat he can find.

“Yes- yes, I am, _please_ -”

“Say it.” He demands against her throat, pulling back to look her in the eyes. “Say that you’re mine.”

She swallows and cries out again as his fingers find her clit, her eyes slipping shut in the haze of pleasure before her vision refocuses again and she sees the Doctor moving above her. His hair is falling into his face and sweat is soaking through his shirt but his eyes are on her, looking into her - and she knows there isn’t anyone else in the entire universe she could ever belong to other than him.

“I’m yours,” she whispers and he starts to move faster above her. Her breath hitches and she throws her head back, squeezing her eyes shut as she gasps out, “All yours, sweetie.”

She sees him swallow roughly as his thrusts become shallower but faster, and his voice is rough as he says, “With me, River.”

She nods and they’re both coming, loud shouts echoing around the Tardis as their visions become white. He slumps over her, her legs still wrapped around his waist as she strokes his hair lightly, both of them panting heavily.

She lets out a low chuckle. “I do _so_ love it when you get jealous, sweetie.”

“Mmm,” he hums, agreeing. “So do I.”

“But you should get going.” She says, pushing him off.

“River!” He whines, wobbling slightly. “I do need time to recover, you know!”

“That’s not what I meant, Doctor.” She sits up, crossing her legs and wincing slightly as she feels the bruises forming on her back in the shape of the buttons and levers that he’d pushed her against. “There’s a version of me that’s just been thrown in a cell for murdering you and although she’ll never admit it, she’s terrified and lonely. She needs you.”

“I know,” he sighs. “But - well, I sort of wanted it to be special. I don’t have anything planned for her - you. Not yet anyway.”

He moves around her, letting the skirt of her dress fall down to her feet again. He places his hands on her hips and gives her a smile.

“Stay for one night?” He asks softly. “Then I promise I’ll find the other version of you and take you somewhere so spectacular you’ll fall on your feet.”

She laughs. “I know you will, Doctor.” She tilts her head to the side and looks at him, regarding him carefully. Then she nods slowly. “One night, my love.”

He grins, pressing a kiss to her lips before leaning his forehead against hers.

“My beautiful wife.” He says, gazing lovingly at her.

She smiles. “Don’t you forget it, sweetie.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it was readable and didn’t make you completely gag. If it did i’m sorry have a virtual hug.


End file.
